Mops comprising foldable wings are known from the prior art. These wings are inserted into pockets in mop covers and oriented in parallel such that the mop covers are stretched out.
In particular, mops of which the wings have free trapezoidal ends are known from the prior art. FIG. 1 shows a mop of this type. It can be seen from FIG. 1 that it may be difficult to insert and spread out the wings, because the wings ultimately rest on the floor by a tip. The wings can easily tilt about this tip when a force directed towards the floor is exerted on the wings.
It is much easier to insert and spread out wings having rectangular free ends, as is shown in FIG. 2, because these wings rest on the floor in a straight line.
If, however, rectangular wings of this type are inserted into a trapezoidal mop cover, regions of the pockets or of the mop cover might still not be filled by the wings and might therefore be unstable and not sufficiently fit for purpose in some cleaning applications.